


Basquiat AU 009 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [9]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: First off!Congratulation Pentagon for winning the very first 1st place!So damn proud and happy
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 3





	Basquiat AU 009 (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

> First off!  
> Congratulation Pentagon for winning the very first 1st place!  
> So damn proud and happy

基地在有行動的清晨就開始忙碌起來，連帶着氣氛也變得有點緊張。高信源和梁洪碩已經把要用的裝備裝到了車上，等待姜炯求的同時也在討論可以用的路線和最後的人手部署。  
整晚重複着在惡夢中驚醒再迷迷糊糊睡過去的呂暢九終於還是放棄躲在黑暗的房間，日出前就已經坐在二樓能看到停車場的小角落。同樣失眠的梁洪碩也是呂暢九在晨光中第一個看到的身影，雖然梁洪碩完全不知道角落一直注視自己的目光，但他其實也打算出發前找機會去病房看看呂暢九。  
眼看快到趙珍虎平常早上到病房的時間，呂暢九最後看了樓下忙碌着的人一眼，在心裏默默祈求對方一切順利就回到了醫療組。剛回到病房不久姜炯求就背着個大背包跑了進去，在看到呂暢九紅腫的雙眼時差點就要無視這次行動，留在對方身邊。

「炯求？你不是要出發了嗎？怎麼還在這裏？」

「我就是想跟你道別，暢九哥你還好嗎？是不是不舒服？」

「沒事，可能剛剛揉眼睛太大力，真的不用擔心。倒是你一定要小心別受傷知道嗎？」

「知道！那暢九哥等我回來，我有話要對你說。」

「什麼話不可以現在告訴我嗎？」

「不行，我先走了！不用太想我！」

姜炯求也只是想在出發前看看呂暢九，既然目的已經達成像進來一樣他轉身又跑掉了。姜炯求前腳才剛離開呂暢九就聽到身後的玻璃被石頭擊中的聲音，回頭一看果然是又爬到樹上的高信源就趕緊去把窗打開。

「暢九這麼早就起來了，我們要出發了，你自己小心身體。有什麼事情在個人頻道找我，畢竟我在埋伏也是等，你可以陪我聊聊天。」

「可是這樣你不就分心了嗎？會澤哥會生氣喔！」

「你不跟他說，我也不說，他不知道就好啊，那我走了！」

「哥，萬事小心！」

呂暢九向高信源迅速在樹枝來回的身影喊道，看到對方安全落地才放心退回房間。此刻的他難以自控地有一點期待，抱着一點希望去聽外面的聲音，以為梁洪碩在出發前也會來道別。不過呂暢九不知道梁洪碩作為行動的負責人，在最後被李會澤再三警告如非必要絕對不可以出手，錯過了時機。  
時間一分一秒的過去，感覺已經過了出發的時間，呂暢九心裏的希望漸漸消失，最終只剩下對自己自作多情的一抹苦笑。讓呂暢九獨自失落的時間卻不多，跟在趙珍虎身後的鄭禹奭在對方被批准出院後就一直在呂暢九身邊，先是陪他回房間放東西，然後一起到情報組報道。  
安達祐人看到呂暢九和鄭禹奭也沒理會還在匯報的組員，走到了兩人面前，一時沒控制好自己對呂暢九擔心，語氣有點衝。

「暢九哥？禹奭，不是讓你陪哥休息嗎，怎麼來了？」

「再休息我都要忘記自己的位置在哪了，祐人不想見到我嗎？」

呂暢九也知道弟弟們擔心自己但一向習慣去照顧別人擔心別人的他突然變成被照顧的那個，還有點不適應。努力回想其他人平常的反應，卻只想到他不太擅長的撒嬌，不過姜炯求每次只要一撒嬌就會令哥哥們全聽他的，這個方法應該可行。想到這裡呂暢九就再不猶豫，拉過安達祐人的手搖了搖，連説話的語氣都軟了幾分。好像沒怎麼見過呂暢九這樣主動撒嬌的兩個弟弟完全當機，安達祐人幾秒後才反應過來，在呂暢九還牽着他的手和對方因爲害羞而有點發燙的臉來回看了幾回。實在沒想過呂暢九會向自己撒嬌除了有點驚喜還有點受寵若驚，安達祐人回握著哥哥的手，臉上終於有點笑意。

「我不是那個意思，哥要是累了絕對不可以勉強自己。」

「放心，有我鄭禹奭在，保證每天準時吃飯，絕不熬夜！」

在一旁的鄭禹奭終於重啟完畢，感覺兩人之間的氣氛不太對勁，從後摟過呂暢九往自己一拉就把比自己矮大半個頭的哥哥拉回自己懷裏。鄭禹奭有點小滿意看到不再牽在一起的手，感覺自己完全就是霸氣的代言人還在心裏為自己鼓掌，根本不把安達祐人瞬間冷了好幾分的眼神放在眼裏。鄭禹奭滿臉高興把呂暢九帶到位置上，剩下散發着怨氣的安達祐人跟在後面。走到呂暢九在中間的位置就看到安達祐人不知道什麼時候準備的毛毯保溫杯和靠背，呂暢九驚喜又感動，警報聲卻在此時響起。

「異族範圍偵測到異常活動！」

「把紅外線監察調出來。」

正要開口稱讚弟弟貼心的呂暢九立刻就進入狀態，坐回掌控整個情報網中心的位置，而安達祐人和鄭禹奭也迅速回到自己崗位，一個急著用通訊器呼叫李會澤，一個趕緊把與前線的頻道接通。

「什麼情況？」

「異族分三隊正向地下族群據地推進，應該是想把他們逼向邊界。」

「前線位置？」

「先發小隊在制高點，其餘最快距離一個半小時。」

工作的時候，呂暢九永遠是那個冷靜令人可以信賴的人，他引道着組員把有關的資料調出來然後清晰的分派不同的任務。這樣的呂暢九和平常總是帶著笑容跟隨着其他人的他完全不同，這幾年安達祐人雖然看過無數次卻還是會被這種反差吸引。

「祐人？頻道接通了嗎？」

「好了。一號照樣是公用頻道，二號洪碩哥，三號信源哥，四號炯求。」

「先接一號。然後傳即時紅外線圖給他們。」

李會澤也在這個時候趕到了情報組，呂暢九讓安達祐人向前線匯報，自己則快速讓李會澤掌握情況。

「先發小隊先不動，待和其他人會合再視情況調整。」


End file.
